


Secret Lovers!

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias also known as Four takes Tris to his room for what he said would be just a chat but once there they end up having sex!</p><p>This story will be done from Trish's point of view and in first person! All the I's and We's is Trish talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Lovers!

He looked calm, cool, and collected as if he was not nervous at all.

I tried to make my self look as confident as he did, but that was easier said then done.

It had been late that night and i was out getting a drink from the fountain when Four shows up, and says he needs to talk to me about something.

I felt couriosity but was not at all worried for I trusted him with all my heart.

But when he led me to his room, he presses me against the curves of his body, and wraps me in his arms, until i was sure the resulting heat I felt would consume us both.

His eyes finds and holds mine, a strange glint was shinning behind those eyes.

I gaze back deep into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on, what he was thinking about.

Then leaning in closely to my ears, with barely even a whisper he says "I want you Tris, I want you in my bed right now." 

I look at him with a confused and shock expression on my face for i had no idea what he was talking about, as in my old faction these kind of words were never spoken.

Aparently realizing that she didn't understand he supresses a laugh and then says it bluntly.

"Tris Porter what i'm trying to say is I want to have sex with you!" 

I look up at him, I felt a since of uncertainty come over me and then slowly disappear as i push it away, I was Dauntless, and as i said before I trusted him completely. 

But even moer then that I was almost certain that I Tris was very much in love with him. I knew deep in my heart that Tobias would never, ever hurt me.

I continue looking up at him with all the trust i felt for him shinning through them.

"I've ready, To to me as you wish." was my response.

No sooner did those words leave my lips, then i feel his lips slip over mine as he slowly and at first gently kisses me. 

I tense up at first, but find it very nice so i relax and kiss him back, and he pulls me closer as he kisses me with even more passion behind it.

I feel a sensation of pleasure building up as I continue to kiss him back. A strange sound leaves my lips but it was steming from the fact that i was enjoying the kiss.

Next he lifts me into his arms and carries me to his bed where he soon deposits me onto it.

It didn't take him long to follow me onto the mattress, and his lips find mine a second time.

I was breathing hard, and it was getting very hard to think or breath.

His hands move to my shirt, but the kiss was so distracting i was hardly aware of the fact that he was taking it off.

Tobias soon had me laying there in just my Underwear and bra.

At first i felt a bit self concious, thinking of how small i knew i was, but this was dispelled when his hands covered my breasts gently and begins to rub and fondle them.

A soft moaning sound once more escapes my lips, and I notice a small smile forming on his own lips.

A small blush rises up at the smile, but his lips had moved away from mine and were soon kissing me in a downward line until they came to a rest at my breasts, and I couldn't contain the third soft moan that escaped me as he latches on to my left nipples and starts sucking on it.

His tongue flickered over my nipples, causing me to gasp once more with delight.

As he moves over to my right breast to give it his attention as well, his hand moves to sit between my legs, and he pushes my thights apart, so that my legs lay spread out.

As he continues to lick and nip at my right breast, I felt him slide my underwear to the side and then I feel him thrust something deep inside me. It was fat, but not very big.

my head goes back against the pillow as i moan in pleasure enjoying what ever it was.

He does this for a good while until I feel everything come to a halt and i felt his weight leave the bed.

I felt a strange dispointment starting , and I started to think maybe I had done something wrong.

But then he returns to the bed and his lips finds mine again and he kisses me, as he spreads my legs further apart.

Then I feel it.

I feel a nudge at my opening, difenately a big nudge not a finger.

But before I could think about it any further, Tobias had thrust it into me and then he goes completely still, not moving.

I lay there in shock as a pain I had never felt before crashes over me.

It felt like I had just been cut clean in two, but I lay there clinching my teeth, trying to be dauntless and take it.

I felt his lips on mine again and then he whispers in my ears.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"I'm, I'm fine!" I respond quickly, and soon i found that i was, as the pain starts to lessen. 

It still hurt but it was now tolerable. 

"Are you ready to continue?" He asks me softly.

Wanting to look brave for him and not wanting him to know how bad it hurt I give an answer.

"I'm ready Tobias." I respond softly.

I feel him slowly start to move, and I feel the pain finally disappear and a pleasure like none i've ever felt before takes it's place. Soon I was moaning and crying out with pleasure.

"yes, Tobias, yes!" I soon hear myself moaning.

His hands cup my hips as he pounds in and out of me.

My body acts of it's own accord, moving my hips in time with his, and soon I started doing it purposely as I find that it increases the pleasure that i was feeling.

My breathing became labored as he increases speed and depth. Faster and deeper. That became the new tempo for them.

Somehow i manage to keep up with him, as my head is tossed back against the pillow as i cry out with utter pleasure.

Then i feel him pick up speed.

I felt something building up inside me, until soon i hear us both cry out and something erupts between us as I soon feel him filling me with something.

But soon he pulls out of me and just lays there holding me close as we pant.

I gather my breath just enough to whisper into his ear "That was amazing!"

I see a smile form once again on his face, "so you liked that huh, well i guess we'll just have to repeat that performance again huh." he responds.

"But Tris, remember you can't tell anyone else what we are doing, cause there is no telling what will happen when they learn that we have been having sex, for now on you and I will be in a secret relationship together."

I nod, this was going to be fun.

The fact that it was a secret made it seem even more exciting to me, and even more fun.

After i had recovered I stand up and start to put my clothes back on. 

"I better get going before they start to wonder where I am!" I whisper, then after kissing him good night I walk back to the dorm.

Once i lay in my bed my mind runs back over what had just occured, and I fall asleep with a smile upon my face.


End file.
